True Family
by susies-fandom-wonders
Summary: @one-groovy-rose requested a fic based off of the idea by @fincherly that Des meets Lucille and she gives him a big hug and he's like ACK CONTACT.


@one-groovy-rose tagged me in a post made by @finchery and said: emotional reunion blurb winkwink nudge nudge ;D

I see you Val

I see you

True Family

Desmond didn't know what to do when Hershel had invited him to dinner with his parents. It would be incredibly, incredibly rude to decline, the anxious hope in his younger brother's eyes as he asked making Desmond feel somewhat obligated to agree. The smile Hershel gave him was dazzling. Desmond never thought he would see his brother smile like that ever again.

Now, pulling up to the Layton's house, he felt his stomach knotting in his stomach, his heart leaping into his throat as Raymond opened the door for him. Hershel's car was already there, and as Desmond made his way to the front steps, his anxiety ramped up even more. When he finally reached the front door, his hands had begun to shake. Raymond placed a hand on his shoulder, and that grounded him enough to steel himself before knocking on the door.

"I'll get it, Ma!" He relaxed as he recognized Hershel's voice. At least he was answering the door.

Desmond smiled as the door opened, and Professor Layton returned the grin.

"You're here."

"Yes." Desmond nodded, and Hershel motioned for him to come in as he stepped to the side. Desmond felt his limbs freezing again as he saw Lucille peek her head around Hershel, and her eyebrows shot high on her head before she shot forward suddenly and wrapped her arms around him. Desmond grew stiff as she did that, his breath catching in his throat, he never did like human contact, preferring isolation. He slowly relaxed before returning her embrace somewhat loosely.

"Nice to see you as well, Mrs. Layton." She pulled away, and smiled as she grabbed his hands gently into hers as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Hershel told me someone was coming, but this is a very pleasant surprise! You've grown so much since I saw you last, dear." Her face fell, and she blinked a few times (trying to clear the tears, Desmond guessed) before continuing. "I still regret leaving you there. Did the Phibbs treat you well?" He could feel Raymond's gaze fall on him, and he knew he would be in for the talking to of his life once this was over. He smiled at Lucille.

"Of course they did," he lied, "however I had many families." He motioned to Raymond, and the older man nodded before stepping forward. "This is my new family. Meet Raymond." Lucille's gave a grin as she looked the man over. Raymond spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Layton. I've heard much about you." Lucille tutted.

"Oh please, Raymond, call me Lucille." Mrs. Layton's eyes grew wide suddenly. "Oh, how silly of me, not inviting you in. Hershel, could you lead our guests in?" She motioned to the living room before brushing past Hershel, her hands fretting about her. The younger professor watched her with a fond smile before motioning the two to come in.

"Roland, we have an old friend here!" Lucille called. Desmond and Raymond stepped into the house, and Desmond noticed immediately how homey the place was. The warmth of the colors, family photos placed here and there on the wall, the bright furniture. He gave a soft smile as Hershel led them to the living room, where Desmond spotted who he remembered as Roland Layton. He could hear plates and silverware clinking somewhere beyond his vision, and he assumed that Lucille was preparing plates of food. Roland stepped forward, clasping one of Desmond's hands in both of his, the warmth making Desmond subconsciously pull away slightly.

"Nice to see you again." Roland's voice was just as warm as Desmond remembered it on that fateful day. "I'm sure Lucille already told you, but you are always welcome here, my boy." The red-eyed man nodded, already feeling the effects of this much attention weighing on him. Desmond had only been here for a few minutes, however he felt that the Laytons, this family, were the people he had needed in his life. They felt real to him, as real as any true family would be.

"Thank you."


End file.
